1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a transistor with a spin-polarized current passing through a channel region.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the documents identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES, which are cited throughout the specification by the corresponding reference number in brackets: